Pink and Blue (WDT Sequel to Sequel)
by BlueApple27
Summary: Wedding Dress Trauma SEQUEL TO SEQUEL! It's all about the new TWINS and I, Uchiha Sasuke am the proudest father in the whole world. It's going to be a story from my point of view and I am taking you on an adventure about my babies! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Pink and Blue

Wedding Dress Trauma Series

.

 **The beginning of something new**

"If there are no further objections to the current plan then I would conclude that this meeting ends as it is. Good night ladies and gentlemen."

People who were present at the meeting began to leave the conference room and later all that was left was me.

At that, I finally got to relief myself from a weighing breath that was restrained within my chest since the beginning of the meeting. I lead countless meetings and still I would feel the strain due to the stress. I could hardly budge from my chair from the exhaustion that suddenly came crushing after when everyone was gone. I had no intention of letting others see me the way I am; very much exhausted.

After all, I am the CEO of the proud Group of Companies of the Uchiha Corporations.

Well, except for one person. And the only person that I could let myself be Me.

Hn.

I guess from the way I smirked anyone should have guessed who that may be. The one who could make me smile to myself at the thought of it and has made me a happy man.

Heh.

I couldn't help myself from smiling at the thought of seeing her face and it regained all the energy I needed to budge so that I could head home.

It has…been a long day.

Oh, pardon me for not clarifying my identity earlier.

I am Uchiha Sasuke.

The so-called popular CEO of the city;

I had the perfect height, won 'best men's look' for many times than my fingers could count, voted as one of the top five of 'most wanted man' in the woman's monthly pick, definitely not stupid, fluent in a handful of languages that aided me in business contracts around the globe, the word 'rich' only couldn't define me anymore, one of the youngest leaders, a man who thinks his wife as the most beautiful woman in the entire planet and a father!

Yes.

I said it well.

My dearest, loveliest, adorable wife had made me an even happier man by giving me children; TWINS!

I **am** a proud father of two.

There were no words that could completely describe the feeling I had and I could explode in this happiness so much that swelled inside me. Now that I recalled, I couldn't imagine how I was able to pull through the eagerness, patiently waiting for whole nine months just to see them.

Sakura and I had undergone so much hardship and patience together just to see the products from our love. I had to say that there were sleepless nights and insane diets to keep up especially mood swings that happened throughout my wife's pregnancy. And the moment she went into labour; I was by her side witnessing each moment when the pain struck her and I could feel the pain coursing through my hand every time she squeezed mine. I knew the pain wasn't as much as compared to hers.

From the bottom of my heart I had to thank her so much for sacrificing her everything for the sake of creating this family for me.

And. And. And!

The most exciting part was that…Oh, gosh. I couldn't contain myself any more. Forgive me for losing my cool and wrecking the perfect image as Uchiha Sasuke but I simply must lose myself.

A baby boy and girl.

That's right. Sakura and I were gifted a perfect combination of twins!

Their arrival didn't just make me the only one happy, my parents and the in-laws were overjoyed. The media were doing their best to scoop out for more information of my babies, I didn't like it but Sakura didn't mind much. She had this huge heart that no one has and I am a man so proud I got to be her partner.

I sighed excitedly at the moment I caught a glimpse of the Uchiha mansion; soon I would be home and reunite with my new family that I parted since this morning. I wonder how are the little ones were doing?

I glanced at the time when it was already past nine and it would be none other than the babies' supper time. I had to admit that I intentionally came home just in time to witness the moment of breastfeeding.

 **.**

Knock knock.

My knuckles gently hit on the wooden surface of the door before I turned to knob to enter the room; it's the haven where Sakura and I built for ourselves and our children.

Aa.

There, I saw the fair back of my precious pinkette with her clothes dropped loosely over her shoulders. Indeed I was right in time for the perfect moment. Sakura looked over her shoulder with her finger pressed against her smiling lips.

I understood instantly that I had to keep my volume down;

Shh…

Our little carefree baby daughter, Sara was already fast asleep in her cradle. She must have had her fill and dozed off very quickly. No problems there compared to our baby boy.

"Be careful or you'll catch a cold, my love," I gently placed a cardigan over my wife's shoulder as I whispered.

I spoke very carefully in order not to startle young Sosuke who's still feeding on mother's milk. But I couldn't resist not to stretch out a hand to caress his head where there were only littlest hair grown. He cracked open an eye while he was still busy with his meal and looked at me with a lot of sleepiness.

Dark eyes and hair. The twins inherited those traits of mine.

I smiled. How I became eager again to hear him call me when he grows older. My joyful thoughts were broken as soon as Sakura spoke,

"How was your day, Sasuke?" said my wife quietly with a smile.

I liked so much the way she sounded so motherly. It made me as well felt younger and deeply loved as much as she loved the children.

Before I could answer, our baby boy began to wrestle stubbornly in her arms. Sakura easily eased him,

"Oh. There, there…Sosuke good boy…," gently patted and rubbed his back.

Sosuke; he's named after me as my wife suggested.

I skipped a heartbeat the time she insisted on that name. That baby boy of ours is a big crybaby and a pure softie; he wouldn't allow any others to hold him aside from his mother and I and he could be a very hard to deal with most of the time. Feeding time could be considered a challenge to Sakura; he would need a whole lot more patience when he drinks his milk as compared to his sister.

Sara was just so…Sara; a big sister, hardly a crybaby, she had an utmost carefree attitude which I think as a father I should probably start worrying about and a stubborn girl.

The twins were shared both opposites of each other and each made us, Sakura and I, both very happy.

Did that sound interesting or…it was the beginning of something newer?

I wouldn't know. Sakura shrugged her shoulders the time I asked her and she said 'what will be, will be.'

See, didn't she sound more motherly after childbirth?

"Kuchya! Kuchya! Who's a crybaby boy? Who is it?" I played a little then finally I touched my little boy's head while trying to make him laugh.

Ahem, excuse me for acting this way despite being The Uchiha Sasuke but right this hour, I retired as being him and became the father of my children. My heart skipped a beat the moment when I could witness the birth of that beautiful, innocent smile of young Sosuke.

Did I forget to mention that Sosuke sounded wonderful whenever he laughs?

Indeed.

And Sakura's.

Hers was the ever-so-beautiful smile that my mind ever recalled. The picturesque of her smiling face was forever ingrained in my heart. My wife… **is** the woman who had made me a very happy man. Haruno Sakura **is**. The ring on her finger that shimmered under the soothing bedroom light was ever so bright and new; just like how our love **is**.

This romantic atmosphere just ticked a strong sense of passion that rejuvenated these feelings making it felt all so young.

My love. My love. My lovely Sakura.

For you to be sitting on the bed that we shared, by my side in this fashion and that part of your soul that belonged to me was a fairy tale like dream. I always wanted a family in a way how books were written in the sweetest exaggeration and it **is** now happening to me.

All because of you.

Please let me say this again, my love,

"I love you."

And those green eyes that looked surprised at my words were directed towards me then a smile would accompany it.

"Sasuke…," shy as always. Shortly, she paused seconds before saying in the right interval of time, "I love you…so much…Sasuke."

I liked it so much. Her every confession. Her hesitance from shyness. I liked how she would hide her expressions by turning busy towards Sosuke and it made me irresistible to those wonderful fluttering temptations of love.

I didn't care much and wrapped my arms around her along with the baby in her arms. Wow, my arms are long, I'd say! And it served well to give a large embrace; large enough to prove that I am able to shelter my family.

"Aapbooo!"

Aww, Sosuke sneezed.

"Aapbooo!"

Oops. I forgot that he had a sensitive nose; he would start this endless sneezing whenever his nose got itchy from a touch. Guess he got squeezed under the time I hugged mommy along with him.

"Sasuke."

And, my wife began to frown at me as the cause. I **am** guilty alright, therefore, I kept quiet and Sakura would handle the rest of it. I watched and quietly appreciate the scene of motherly care that was played before me.

Hehe. It's all part of life and being happy.

.

That, was four years ago.

.

And so the story continues after that. It **is** part of the beginning after all and we are about to journey into the days and look into a different angle of time.

From crybabies to toddlers.

And toddlers to kids.

And kids,

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

To the naughtiest Uchiha children.

"SARAAAAAAA! SOSUKEEEEEEE!"

And **that** , was Sakura.

Coming home to the Uchiha mansion wasn't too peaceful…anymore. The twins were all grown up and running about the place, filled echoing corners of the room with their high-pitched shrieks and scattered toys all over corridors.

I began to feel guilty for buying too many toys for those two as Sakura scolded me so.

Couldn't help it!

As a father, I would love to pamper my children; buy them toys, new set of cute clothes and bring home presents after work which…Sakura didn't liked much.

She would purse her lips and nag me for spoiling them at a young age.

'It's better to let them know the value of things and not simply waste them!' I recited her words in the back of my mind.

"Welcome back, young master Sasuke."

The mansion's head butler greeted me. Instead of him removing my coat and taking my briefcase off my hands, I watched him being busy picking up toys that were lying all over the place. Maids too.

All thanks to me…THE main cause for buying them.

Ahem…

I kept silent.

Thank goodness that my parents weren't in the country for the next few days or else; I bet my mother would scream in terror at the mess of the mansion. I should best think of a plan to remove those artistic 'patterns' on the walls made by the twins. Although I felt proud that they were utilizing the crayons I specially ordered for them.

My fault again wasn't it?

That would be later, I…better help clean up the place as well.

"PAPA! PAPA'S HOME!"

"PAPA! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Awwwwwwwwwww!

Aren't they the sweetest, most adorable, precious and the best twins ever!

"Twins!"

I simply unoccupied my arms and crouched over to my children to receive them. They flopped into me and I cuddled them tightly.

"Who's a good boy and girl? Who are they, huuuuuh? Whuuu are theyyyyyyyyyyy?"

Their merry laughter rang splendidly in my ears whenever I teased and tickled them to my liking. Sara wrapped her arms around my neck, embracing me. As for Sosuke, he gave his papa, who was me, a peck on the cheek.

Aren't they the loveliest!

From my height, I got the opportunity to adore the sight of the two. Their heads were filled with thick black hair. Sara's growing hers out long so that she would appear feminine, at least, since she began to prove a tomboy attitude at this age. Erm…which Sakura and I tend to worry.

And Sosuke's hairstyle was identical to mine; stylish and handsome. Like father like son!

Not forgetting that their cheeks got rosier every time I see them and good to tease! They had their mommy's short facial features and MY big black eyes.

Weren't they adorable! They ARE so adorable!

I was right coming home earlier. I missed these moments when I got caught up in work or I went on business trips overseas; it was almost a week since I got the chance to have dinner with my family.

Now, that I successfully settled things at the office, I think I earned my share of me time.

"Have you two been naughty?" I asked my children knowing what they would say,

"No," said Sara,

"Yes!"

Sosuke was well known for his honesty compared to his big sister.

I laughed from the happiness resided in my heart; these two made it so and decided to reward them with presents I brought home.

"CHOKALETT!" Sara and Sosuke said in unison.

Well, there still were things in common that the twins shared. Such as their pronunciation towards certain words and their love for chocolate and carrots. They **are** twins after all.

Funny, they liked biting off carrot sticks during snack time which I was rather curious about when I had this idea that kids hate their vegetables. A good sign?

Whatever it was.

I lightly scooped my children up, gave each a peck on the cheek and just in time that their mother showed up.

My dear wife,

Panting when she was in search for the kids.

Another thing I recently just thought of; how did the twins knew I was home? Curious.

I shrugged my shoulder off that for now. And I expect a deep kiss from my waiting pinkette; she must have missed me so much for being absent from home.

"Saku—"

"Sara! Sosuke! Sasuke! Chocolate again?!" instantly she stormed up to me and frowned. "Didn't I say that no more sweets for the kids? You're giving them too many presents every time you come home. Me? Asifyou'vetotallyforgotten…."

I raised an eyebrow to the end of her gluey mumbling. Did I hear…jealousy?

Oh, come on, mommy **is** J-E-A-L-O-U-S!

Capital letters!

And I **am** darn happy as her husband! How long was that since I got someone to pout and blow her cheeks for me!

"I would **never** forget about you, Mrs Uchiha," I teased her with the darker side of my character and gave her my signatory killer's look.

Sakura bit her lower lip while she stared at me. She punished me by playfully pinching my nose. I set the children down, allowing them to run off to somewhere so that I could spend moments with my wife since it has been long we felt 'the heat'.

She remained silent, patiently waiting for me to initiate.

I had nothing fancy for her to expect honestly but I could rest my arms around her shoulders since she was shorter and pulled her into an embrace. I rested my chin on her head, her hair was messy from all the kids-chasing charade.

"Sasuke."

The richer tone of her voice that uttered my name with heightened my curiosity in a split second. I was utmost curious to make her sound the way she rarely did.

Piercingly, I stared into her emeralds, everlastingly beautiful just to study the possibilities that were stored within. I love how my expectations were on the right mark as soon as she spoke of the contents of her mind.

"I have something to tell you."

That tone again.

So mysterious.

Was I expecting what I **am** expecting?

Oho! I am getting hyped.

Sakura pulled me lower by my collar and simply whispered; my eyes simply widened and gasped speechlessly from the surprise.

She smiled.

 **.**

* * *

 **Hey ya, it's the Author! :**

 **I am back everyone!**

 **Yes, it's me and with a sequel to sequel for the WDT series. I simply apologize for the previous sequel to sequel which has been 'abandoned' for quite some time. I realized that it wasn't good enough and so…I guess I should remake it.**

 **SO, here it is. THE sequel to sequel!**

 **Hopefully there are no abandonments again and,**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH for those who read the previous WDT series, LIKED it, FAVOURITED it, FOLLOWED it, REVIEWED it and last but not least VOTED for it!**

 **THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.**

 **Recently I have been getting an active share of favourites; made me so happy that I decided I SHOULD give the series a good wrap!**

 **Here it is!**

 **The story would be based on the winning vote I got for the combination of the twins and yay, here they are!**

 **Thank you so much again for the votes!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chappie and I hope I am able to do better throughout the chapters.**

 **Hope to see you in the REVIEW or PM. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Pink and Blue

Wedding Dress Trauma Series

.

 **Papa On The Job!**

I bet you thought that Sakura was pregnant again. So did I!

I **thought** we had a call for a third.

To my greatest disappointment, out of all her mysterious cliff hanging whispering was about her mother's cousin's daughter getting married and she would be travelling home to the country side to help out for the preparations?

And I would be responsible for babysitting the children for TWO whole weeks!

Er…I shouldn't have been so silly since I wasn't home too many days in the month to expect another baby. Well, I would definitely want more. I told her that I wasn't done with the baby business and she seemed to take me lightly by snorting or laughing sarcastically or rolling her eyes as if I was joke!

Geez...The Uchiha Junior Soccer Team dream sounded so far away…

"Sasuke!"

Sakura derailed me from my thoughts as she called to me and began to snarl at me for not being attentive.

Women were fearsome creatures when they turned mothers. Husbands tend to get yelled at. I finally understood what Naruto meant whenever I got stuck with him in the office for hours just to listen to him complain about his wife. And children. And in-laws complaining.

"Were you listening?"

"Yup!" I lied with my eyes wide open.

She sighed.

"It's just two weeks, what could happen?" I said in laidback manner and stuffed food into my mouth.

Dinner at home is the greatest especially when my favourite food was made by Sakura herself. She's no professional cook and she could get clumsy all the time mixing up the wrong sauce and recipes. Still, I came to enjoy the mistakes, provided edible.

Tonight's mushroom chicken and pumpkin spare ribs served with rice were awesome.

I licked off the remains of sauces off my chopsticks. The twins seemed to be fine with it as well despite they had rice all over the place. Feeding time just didn't improve since they were babies.

Sosuke is a picky eater. His mommy had to tend to him most of the time when Sara just gobbled up everything that was laid on her plate but messy; on her clothes and floor!

My little princess was just so cute when her cheeks were dirty all over. I gently rubbed them off with a tissue and she screamed for not liking it. Her shrills were deafening at this range; I playfully cupped her mouth and she continued to scream harder playing along until mommy eyed us from the corner of her eyes.

"Tiger mommy is watching us," I whispered into Sara's ears and we snickered to ourselves.

Sakura ignored us; she continued to tend to Sosuke, the slowest eater in the family but while she was at it, she kept reminding me on the important things that I should bear in mind about taking care of the twins during her absence.

Somehow or rather she didn't seem to trust my babysitting skills and so did I.

I didn't interrupt her as she continued to her hearts content and I continued digging in.

Sakura's pretty noisy these days as a mother but as I listened while watching her; everything around me started to fade except Sakura and the kids before me;

This picture;

The family that I envisioned to have was just…right here. The feeling of fulfilment and gratefulness were hanging beneath my chest and that little pinch of sweetness made it all felt so warm, know?

I always thought that we were in a movie and this was some flashback of a happy memory part of the film. But it wasn't. I felt the heat whenever I clenched my fist, I felt the pain when I tried hurting myself hoping that I'd wake up and that little hand which touched my skin;

By that one touch, it had the power to shatter all my doubts and assured me that I kept reality real. The little hand which touched me;

IS part of me.

That was a fact that etched the smile on my lips. The miracle of love has brought life to life.

It was something that money could not buy and that was truer when I continued to immerse myself in this precious hour with my family. Just the four of us, together; I felt free. There was no status, no money, no power, no paparazzi, no gossipers, no competitors, no to all those people I hate to see during the day in the streets or at the office.

It's just me and my family.

I was just myself; Uchiha Sasuke, a husband and a father of two.

I smiled. Definitely, I smiled while feeling it on my cheeks.

"Sasuke…Sasuke?"

"Y-Yes?" I quickly recomposed.

It still felt embarrassing even if it was my wife who caught me wandering off in my own fantasies and grinning to myself.

"Don't forget to change the bed sheets once every two days. Sosuke's nose can't stand the dust collecting on top of them," she said when I wasn't completely so. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I lied again. "That's the servants' job. Why me?"

"Because you're their P-A-P-A."

Oh, she sure knows how to silence me.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Train Station**

.

"Make sure to have the twins wash their hands properly before meals, they just love to explore everywhere with their hands! Make sure that they have meals on time and milk must be warm, NO cold drinks, NO ice-cream, NO fried foods, NO fast foods and NO sweets!"

Sakura has been ranting at me for the past like what…since we got to the train station to send her off? For a mother, she certainly has become pretty fussy. It was like 'no this, no that, no, no, no and no' kind of thing. I secretly rolled my eyes and she caught me at it.

Sakura glared at me for being carefree; I playfully snuggled with the twins carried in my arms.

If she could be so worried about entrusting the kids with me, why not bring them to the country side with her instead?

Reason being that they were still too young to travel around and they would get infected with bacteria, germs and etcetera of whatever-she-names them. I was like; okay…that didn't quite make sense. I mean…our world **consists** of these microscopic organisms and we lived in harmony WITH them. But.

In order to maintain 'world peace' with Madam Haruno, I stayed quiet and agreed to her ideas. It was never my policy to NOT say my piece whenever some random human would start ranting nonsense in my face just so it happens towards Her Majesty; my wife.

How on earth did women have come to reigned dominance over men the day they achieved marital status?

And so, there goes Mrs Uchiha's 'perfect' plan of having me take care of the twins and that as well became THE perfect opportunity for papa-twins bonding time.

Hey, I didn't get to spend much quality time with the two and it should be my time to shine in the eyes of my little babies!

They kept going; mommy this, mommy that, mommy everywhere. The feeling was kind of…off.

Wouldn't it be better to be; papa this, papa that, papa all-the-time, papa is the best!

Oh, the thought of it made my veins danced in excitement. As soon as mommy leaves, the kids are all mine!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAACKK…COUGH COUGH COUGH…!

…Sorry…age did matter doing that…

"Make sure to tuck them to bed before ten at most, put on their sleeping socks or they'll have cold feet the next morning and might catch a cold," my wife didn't seem to be done with her long list of reminders;

"Were you listening, Sasuke?"

Well, not really.

She closed up to me with a fearsome brow then sighed helplessly at me for the last time before kissing the children's foreheads when the conductor called for boarding. Finally, she picked up her luggage, ready to leave.

And?

What about me?

Where's my kiss?!

She sighed at me for another time.

"Take good care of the kids, okay?" she said with her brows arched worriedly.

Okay. Okay. I got it.

Now hurry up and kiss me!

I watched my pinkette hesitate and I've got not enough patience to wait but act. I dived in like a hungry predator and stole a deep, wondrous kiss that tasted like caramel and cotton candy where it was all too sweet to digest at once.

Oh, my tooth ached!

It was more than being satisfied; I grinned ear to ear when my wife couldn't control her face from glowing redder every second.

"S-Sasuke! I said not in front of the kids!" she complained behind her teeth while the scarlet her face intensifies.

That's the way to do it and I like how it was done.

"I love you, my love and send my regards to your family!" I said when she was already at the entrance of the locomotive.

She waved and entered with a smile on her face.

The kids and I waved back for as long as we couldn't see mommy no longer when the train has reached into the distance.

We wouldn't be seeing her for the next two weeks; fourteen days, three hundred thirty six hours, twenty thousand and one hundred sixty minutes…

…That's pretty long…wasn't it?

Sigh…...Ya know, I think I am about to,

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYY!"

Oh…no…

Sosuke began crying before I could! MOMMY!

He was waving happily a second ago and turned into the usual big crybaby boy. I've got to do something before he creates more attention and some random passing paparazzi passed by and I would be stuck in this stuffy train station for good.

"Now, now, Sosuke. Good boy, gooooood boy. Mommy will be home very soon," I tried cheering my little boy to no avail. In fact, he cried even louder. Crap.

"When?" Sara cutely asked outright in front of her brother.

Sosuke immediately stopped and stared at her. With his big teary eyes he directed them to me very hopefully for an answer. What should I say? Tell him that mommy would be back in another twenty thousand minutes time?

He'll bring down the roof!

"Er…erm…Soon! Very soon! Mommy had something to do so…she'll be back in **no time**!"

"Then let's wait for mommy," she added innocently again.

Sara, that's not helping at all!

And not before long, she tucked my sleeve calling to me,

"Papa."

What was it this time? What sort of silly idea would there be again now?

"I wanna pee."

In her cute little innocently voice, she said.

…

…

…

I swear.

I swear that I had TOTALLY forgotten about something like that when it comes down to taking care of children; not forgetting to mention that I had a baby boy AND… **girl**.

"Let's go wee wee!"

Alright, Sosuke seemed happy about the idea and somehow forgotten about the mommy issue. That was quick and I hope he stayed that way for as long as he could. He had mood swings. Definitely the worst case ever!

Since they were still children, I guess they would usually go to the bathroom together whenever Sakura took them. And whatever happens beyond that, I had little knowledge about it or rather…completely NONE.

This could be the first time after all these years!

Ask why?

Because their father spends most of his time in the office, gone to meetings, overseas, golf with the Big Shots, more meetings, conferences, VIP dinners and more rubbish!

Now the thought of having no experience toileting the children just sent a deep chill down my spine. An utter shame of a father I became; I am currently yelling out in my head!

With this opportunity, I shall do my best to perform my duties as father and make up for all the lost time or I'll—

"PAPA! I WANNA PEE!"

Sara screamed in my ear; her voice was glass shattering.

And so, I rushed to the nearest washroom there was and there I stood before the entrance; **The** crossroad to either the men's or the ladies'. I never realized that I had to experience such a dilemma!

"Papa, hurry up! The toilet is this way!"

My sweet little Sara was just so adorable knowing the right way to the appropriate place; pointing towards the sign symbol known as 'The Ladies'. Mommy taught her well.

Okay, let me get this straight; I am not afraid of entering the ladies' and I would certainly not bring my pure, innocent, unstained little girl to the men's. The thought of those disgusting men with their disgustingly dirty eyes watching my precious princess just so disgusts me!

BUT entering the women's;

In the eyes of public that I, Uchiha Sasuke had certain limits to adhere to and one of them was being a dignified man! I am iconic; as a man of so much of worth and so many connections and so much fame and so much of everything!

Me being caught entering the ladies'?

Oh no, no, no, nope!

It'll be on the headlines: Uchiha Sasuke is a pervert!

Who knew what could happen to my popularity list? My image, the stock market which depended on Me and the sale of goods of my own brand? There would be so much to lose from the slightest wrong move there.

Right?

 **NO!**

 **DEFINITELY NO!**

 **NO WAY!**

 **NUH-UH!**

 **NEVER!**

What the hell am I talking about? I must have gone crazy listening to the devil inside me!

Shame on me when my dear sweet little baby girl needs my help. As her papa, I should brave the shame and enter the ladies'! Who the fxxx cares about the paparazzi, the stock market, the sales and the top charts?!

What sort of father who'd sacrifice her own daughter for the sake of fame and money?

CRAZY! IDIOT! INSANE! ANIMAL!

Therefore,

I bulked my chest and decided to set forth taking the path to the Skirts!

"PAPA!"

Sara loudly shouted in my ear, again; I stopped and looked at her.

"What are you doing papa?"

She asked me with pouty lips and a frown.

Did I forget to mention that she had her mother's cute short brows except that they were black? Yes, she has them and so did Sosuke. They had mommy's eyebrows!

Except that they were black. **Black**.

Like mine.

"To the washroom of course," I said. She frowned at me.

"Mommy said that only girls and Sosuke can enter the girls' toilet."

There she goes again saying stuff in her cute little voice with her pouty pink lips flapping and her dark doll-like haircut was just so irresistible to love!

Oh!

My dear sweet little precious baby of mine, Sara! How could you make papa so proud! My little baby has grown up so fast to understand the rules. I bet she'll make splendid heiress of the company one day!

Hey, wait.

Why did SOSUKE get to enter?

She ordered me to put her onto her feet and like a fairy she disappeared into the washroom before I got to follow and very soon she was out with her dress in place and hands washed.

"…"

I felt my heart broke for that second.

My dear sweet little precious baby of mine, Sara didn't even need her papa to assist her in her toilet business! Why mommy! Why did Sakura ever train my little Sara to grow up so fast!

"Sis, I want to go wee wee too," Sosuke walked up to her sister and they both headed into the ladies' again!

"Ah, wait, wa—Argh, who the heck is calling me!"

I dipped my hand into my pocket to fish out that phone of mine which rang at the wrong time. How disgustingly rude of that who-the-hell-of-a-person who had the guts to disrupt my babysitting time with my twins and curse that un-humanly human of a—

 _Sakura (Wife & Mommy)_

I speechlessly gasped at the sight of the screen, adjusted my voice and quickly picked up the call before it dies.

"Hello, my love."

" _Is everything alright over there, Sasuke? How are the kids?"_

It was just ten minutes and she called.

"Er…Fine! Yup! Everything's…well! Good!"

I lied to avoid from making her worried, although I am rather worried right now. The twins were in the bathroom where I couldn't see them!

What if Sara and Sosuke got stuck in the toilet due to the rusty lock with no one to help them?

Or perhaps they fell into the toilet or got their bottoms stuck in it?!

Or perhaps they hit themselves against the door?!

GASP!

" _Haha! Isn't that great? I was worried that you might have serious trouble taking care of those two."_

She said it right though…

I **AM** having some trouble here! Right this moment, I am doing some serious peeking from the outside to the inside of the ladies' while listening to the phone like a paedophile! Pervert! My wish of being caught is about to come true!

" _Oh, I forgot to mention one more thing, Sasuke."_

I was half listening while I was too busy trying to make sure that my kids didn't fall into the toilet or something. And then it struck me,

" _Sara is pretty independent when it comes to the bathroom. She can go to the toilet herself; I've practiced with her and she did so well. It's handy for these kinds of occasions when I'm not around so no worries about that and she'll take care of Sosuke's too! She's a big sister I am so proud of!"_

I heard my wife's joyful giggles at the other end of the line before she decided to hang up.

Okay…what…was that all about?

Before I could get my mind straight,

"OH MY GOSH! ISN'T THAT UCHIHA SASUKE IN THE WOMEN'S TOILET?!"

Oh…boy…

* * *

 **Hi, it's the author again.**

 **First, thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. And secondly, thank you so much for the reviews and likes, they were great starters for a new story.**

 **To one of the reviews:**

 **Thank you so much for supporting the WDT series and I was so grinning to myself reading it. Yes, it has been so long since the last time I finally decided to put up this sequel to sequel. I was like…really? That was ages (years) ago since the last prequel? And I checked I was like 'REALLY! OMG!' that was so long ago and I totally forgot. Pfft.**

 **Anyway, it was good to see you again and thank you so much for your awesome review that meant a lot to me. Thank you!**

 **(I hope you received the PM reply though :D)**

 **It's really fun to get to interact with someone though reviews and PMs; I wanna show that I care about the support and comments given. It means alot. I had this habit to reply them (so don't mind me if you found my reply).**

 **Alright I wouldn't want to rant too long and please don't mind me for repeating myself:**

 **Hope you like the chapter and chapters ahead and REVIEWS are appreciated! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Pink and Blue

Wedding Dress Trauma Series

.

 **Partner in Crime, Best Friend & Babysitter!**

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.

Smack!

Drop. Crash!

"…."

Well…there goes the alarm clock. Into pieces. That's nothing to worry about since that's not just the ONLY one. At times.

Oh well, it's time to wake up. I could hardly pry open my eyes and boy, I could hardly feel my arm! It was completely numb all because Sara was sleeping on it whole night long and Sosuke on my chest.

The three of us shared the same bed on this at-home-without-mommy occasion since they were indescribably out of control last night. Sosuke entered WHERE-IS-MOMMY mode and cried all night long while Sara went all hyperactive; jumping on beds, watching television and screaming!

These kids were so opposites of one another and that made it harder to keep up with their mood swings. It took me hours just to calm down my little boy and when he did, I had to tend to the hiccups!

It was like... **the whole night**!

I hardly got sleep. Three? Two hours?

Sigh…

I needed to get out of bed immediately and before I could;

BAM!

"SASUKE! WHERE ARE YO—OMIGWAD! YOU'RE STILL IN BED?!"

Argh…That's Uzumaki Naruto alright;

The blue-eyed blonde male is of the boldest, noisiest, annoying best-friend-forever in my friend's list. Correction; I should say that he's the **only** friend I had. Why? Let's just skip that for a while now. The never-ending loud mouth blonde has his natural guts to barge into someone else's room without bothering to knock!

Not the first time though.

He's the other alarm clock which I mentioned.

And he's also a personal, personal, very personal assistant in my office; keeping a close eye around the building during my absence and a first-class information snooper to whatever-is-happening anywhere.

The guy was self-employed at the office despite he should be in a more appropriate position in his wife's company, the Hyuuga Corp.. Another of those 'giants' in the city aside from the Uchihas and they were a formidable foe since grandfather's time. But we managed to maintain fair terms during the time of peace.

Well…many gossips about that about him being some internal spy. I doubt that. Why again? Because I knew this guy as much as he knew me.

"I have no idea that you have no shame in what you do, Naruto…"

I mumbled darkly under my breath; I am out of it due to the shortened hours of sleep and I started feel half of my brain aches.

"Ah! You'll be thanking me when I came all the way to bring you good N-E-W-S!" dragged the word he said with a proud grin and flashed out a couple of magazines.

Oh yeah, I could see my face all over the covers despite my eyes were blurry in the morning since it was so BIG including the daily newspaper where my face replaced far more important headlines for the day; all concerning how 'spartan' I was at the train station and standing at the ladies' entrance.

Great.

I wouldn't want to recall moments of it and my great escape from being crowded. The feeling was traumatic!

"I like this angle pretty much. Makes you look like a pervert. If these weren't your kids, you resemble a pedophile! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

That blonde. Never the peacemaker. If my arm weren't so numb, I would have socked him mercilessly.

"But on the bright side, your popularity went through the ceiling. The women loved how fatherly you looked and some even commented that you're just so freakin' hot in casual clothes, with a backpack and kids," he whistled admiringly.

Duh! I AM the Uchiha Sasuke.

Dust my chest off the flattery, I think I could be pretty fatherly at this age. Moreover, I felt that the aging edges on my face had accentuated my manly features quite well. Oh, since when did I have an additional wrinkle?!

Nevertheless and conclusively, I am overall a HOT man.

Sorry for being full of myself but I just do.

"Oh and another news is that Mr Yana agreed to consider the project that we proposed."

I immediately bounced off bed in that instant my ears caught the information. If Naruto had the guts to forget about telling me, I'd swear I would sock him; numb or not. I no longer felt the fatigue, moreover, I was overjoyed that all that hard work was finally underway to be paid off!

Oh, forgive me for ranting my joyous moment away; to cut the story short and happier than my soaring popularity chart and all, this project certainly was an important feat in order to take the Uchiha Company to a higher level. I've been working months and sleepless nights without getting the chance to go home in order to get to this so-called Mr Yana. He's a respectable man of great wealth and his approval to invest in our project would create a guaranteed success!

Not many could meet him. I would be considered as the youngest CEO to have his corporation. My name would be painted in many colours in this achievement! It's one in a million thing. Get the picture? Listen to the glorious trumpets in the background?

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAACKACK…COUGH COUGH COUGH…..!

"…"

I must reconsider doing that in the future.

"Splendid! Splendid!" I almost danced in my pyjamas.

"But." Naruto paused; that little twitch didn't sound good. "He demanded a brief meeting since he coincidentally came to the city."

"When?"

"In two hours-time."

"WHAT?!"

My voice pitched high as in H. I. G. H.!

"Don't just stand there, Naruto! Call Louise! Make sure the twins are taken care of."

Half undressed, I rummaged into my closet to find the best suit in the collection. I had to look good in front of an important client wouldn't I?

"Nope can do! He's got his back sprained minutes ago and is on the way to the hospital. The maids downstairs are doing their best to keep things organized since he's not in."

" **W-h-A-t**?!"

I swear I do have a girl's voice somewhere in my voice box. Maybe I could be in the Sopranos. Never mind that for now; as for Louise, the Head butler, I wish I could pay him a visit but right now it's such a crucial time. Poor Louise… He's the proud butler of the Household and cared for the twins wonderfully.

Since he couldn't perform his duties from this moment; I had trouble assigning whom to look after the boisterous duo. The maids definitely were out of the question. Why? These two were rather picky on their babysitters and they definitely never get along with the new maids or some run-of-the-mill nanny. They'll scream and cry.

Monstrously.

It was always been Sakura who took care of them since they were babies and Louise of course. I couldn't figure any other suitable person who could—

"Say no more, man. I'll be in charge of the kiddos and you go get Mr Yana!"

Out of the blue spoke the blonde.

"You?"

I didn't know why but my tongue made myself sound so uncertain about his volunteerism;

I've known this guy like…what…since we were fresh teens when our adrenaline started to develop into the next stage and we would itch for some fierce action. I may be part of the proud Uchiha family but I had my fair share of 'fun' during that rebellious age and it was a mess.

Splendid youth that was... **with** this guy of course.

"Yeah!"

Naruto's everlasting enthusiasm felt so ever-lasting.

Without a choice to say 'no', well, as if I had the time to think about another option; I straight away nodded my head and rushed into the showers to do whatever I need to do without thinking twice. It didn't take me long before I left in my chauffeured vehicle; Naruto assured me with his confidence as we waved at me from the front door.

Okay.

I could at least place some trust in that guy for old friend's sake.

.

So there it went; the long awaited meeting with this so-called-and-the-proud Mr Yana who I had been waiting to meet. He was just as proud and snobby as he appeared to be; I've seen many businessmen like these and none of them would surprise me with that 'special' attitude of theirs. It's hard to deal with but for the sake of the company and everyone who have worked sleepless nights to pull through this project has to pay off.

Mr Yana and I had small talk at the beginning; I learned nothing much about him but only some of his fortunes he described before we meant business. It didn't took us long to reach to an end of our brief meeting and much to my delight the man immediately agreed to our partnership.

It was one of the many moments that could make my emotions this light aside from the day of my marriage and the birth of my children.

"Thank you, Mr Yana," at the end of a handshake I happily said while I accompanied him to his aerial transport on the rooftop of our proud Uchiha building.

He nodded and I watched the elderly man left without looking back another time just like this opportunity; a-once-in-a-life-time feat. At this point, I could say that the future I hold would be shining brightly and as the CEO of the company, I felt indescribably…unexplainable.

Like the view above as I stood facing this magnificent panorama where the horizon was lost behind the mass of giant towers. All of them; every one of them were enemies in my eyes and we competed endlessly on this shared plane.

I need to win.

Therefore, I worked hard and harder in order to place the Uchihas to the topmost of the charts there exists.

For the sake of the proud name, the many people under me and the family I love. I would do anything to prove that I am capable despite young.

And speaking about the children, I hoped that Naruto is doing well at home. Well, let's check it out, shall we? Now where's my phone, ah, yes.

Oh! Messages!

 _23 missed calls_

 _5 unread messages._

Hmm…I couldn't remember there were any vigorous vibration coming through my pocket during the meeting even when it's on 'silent' mode though and all coming from the Uzumaki guy…didn't quite felt so assuring.

Did I just felt a baaaaaaaaad vibe….?

Without thinking twice, I quickly viewed those texts:

 _Message 1: Hi ya, just dropping a message to say good luck on your way to the meeting. Be sure to pray before you enter the room and ensure your breath is good. Don't forget to smile. You're such a sourpuss most of the time. Oh! The twins are waking up, gotta go. Bye!_

Is he my mother or what?

Okay…fine…

Flick.

 _Message 2: Sasuke, the twins started crying when they knew their papa and mama weren't around. My face didn't seem to have any calming effect and they somehow forgotten about Uncle Naruto here. Broke my heart though. They are pretty loud, I hope they didn't disturb the neighbours…_

What does that blonde think my house is? It's a freakin' huge mansion on a private land surrounded with extra landscaping and a golf course backyard. I couldn't see the neighbours without a binoculars damn it!

Additionally, I couldn't recall that his face had any calming effects since I met him.

I rolled my eyes and flipped to the next text.

Flick.

 _Message 3: Haha, I forgot that there were no neighbours until like kilometres away? If there would be a criminal in the house, it's totally a goner. Oops, me and my bad mouth. Heheh. I don't think the twins had any plans to stop crying. The maids came to help but it got worse the second they tried to cheer the two up. Frankly, are all maids in your house hot beauties? Well, aside from pleasing the eyes they were pretty useless in a way like babysitting… Thank goodness there were no neighbours!_

Now that he mentioned it, I recalled they were many young maids and many of my undergarments went missing these days…

Mysterious, eh?

Flick.

 _Message 4: Oi, Sasuke. Are you still in the meeting? If you're not, pick up the phone. Your kids are screaming their lungs out! I don't wanna see their organs on the floor or my ears either. Moreover, were your glass assets in the house insured? I ain't gonna pay for broken property!_

Hn. Those two are known as the 'Screaming Banshees of Uchiha Manor' between me, Sakura and Louise. So sorry Naruto, he wasn't well informed of that.

And.

Everything in the house ARE insured under private insurance that is.

Next!

Flick.

 _Message 5: Uchiha Sasuke, if you're done with the meeting hurry up, quit dilly dallying and call me back! I had no idea in handling the twins. It's one second Sosuke's case then Sara's then back to the little boy. Your lil girl is one tough cookie, I doubt she is girl! I'm going insane. Help!_

Alright, bad things are happening. I knew that my instincts were accurate; I should have called a professional babysitter instead of nodding off casually at Naruto's confidence. He could be reliable at times…whenever I'm late for anything; he's the best option for a driver.

And for his information, my dear sweet cute little loveliest adorable princess Sara is absolutely girl! Papa's girl! P-A-P-A'S! ME!

Fine.

I was about to make a call in response to Naruto's desperate messages, however, a new one came flying in with a high-pitched 'Ping!'.

 _New message: My capability as Uzumaki Naruto is beyond the powers of the Uchihas. Since it has come to this, I had no choice but to bring them to your office! Come up to your office ASAP when you're done. Ciao!_

 **W-h-A-t**?!

Oh, The voice again and my eyes almost rolled onto the floor upon reading the message.

Never mind that; why on earth would that useless blonde bring my kids to the office? I particularly specified that my office is off limits. I wouldn't want them screaming around the building and creating an image.

Hurriedly, I rushed to the top most floor of my office suite; hoping that I'd be there before they do. Taking the elevator doesn't seem to budge any faster during desperate moments like this.

I stormed out as soon as I got out and ignoring my private secretary, I swung open my office door to see what I had to see.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Two little squirrels running about screaming their lungs off and playing with whatever they could reach; from trophies to files and papers. They even drew on the wall with my favourite, prized, limited edition and the-one-and-only fountain pen! The nib! They wrecked the nib of it!

Jumped on the sofa with dirty shoes, swirled on my armchair and even spilled juice on my beige carpet! How am I supposed to change that? And where did they get the juice?!

I was so furious; so, so, so, ultimately furious at the wreck of my office that I made it perfect to the way I wanted it and now ruined by the twins! I love my kids but when they did this to my office I would simply erupt!

Didn't the secretary stop them? What was she doing?!

And where's that damned Naruto?!

I became so angry that I was prepared to scream until,

"PAPA!"

"PAPA!"

"PAPA! LOOK, PAPA!"

The twins came rushing with their usual cheery faces and showed me one of my documents scribbled with their proud child-ish drawing.

They drew a 'human-match' man with a cape and above written 'I LOVE PAPA' in the most beautiful way I'd see it.

"This is papa. Like Supa-man! Fly like weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sara tip toed and raised her hands high into the air. She spun around and then flopped right into my arms like she knew I would catch her.

"Yea! Yea!" Sosuke jumped excitedly beside her sister. "Mommy said papa loves us and we love papa."

My little boy as well; he fell into my arms. My two adorable twins stared at me with beautiful eyes that shimmered despite it was jet black.

Awwwwwwww… Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww… Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…!

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Weren't those two the cutest things on earth or what?

I couldn't resist them whenever they would run over to greet me like that with their innocent baby smiles and beautiful souls. Despite I was on the verge of erupting from the sight of the wrecked office a second earlier; who cares about some shitty document when it's recomposed to be a masterpiece of my children.

Get a frame; I got to hang it up!

My kids just expressed their love for their dearest papa: Me! What an amazing feeling it was and I bet not many men got to experience the taste of such pure innocence of love; like a smooth gelato and finely whipped cream! All frothy and fluffy!

I cuddled my twins and gave them each a peck on their puffy cheeks. They were extremely tender and springy.

Sigh…I felt so…well…look at the sight of my office; now not only my house needed a makeover but this workplace as well. It's not much when it could use a little redesign but…where the heck was that blonde anyway?

To leave my precious babies to themselves in this dangerous office, what happens this building caught fire or the ceiling came crashing down or perhaps the window shattered and they fell off or they hit themselves or maybe someone stole them away!

Many things!

Moreover, how long were they here anyway to create such ruckus?

"Oh! You're **finally** here!"

Finally, I heard the loud-mouth at the door and he had guts to act as if nothing bad has happened. I eyed daggers at him but he fended himself with casual care-lessness.

"May I know where have you been?" I asked darkly and he knew I had snapped for his disappearance and for bringing the children here.

"I had many unfinished businesses in the mens."

"Then finish it before you'd show up."

"Saving it for later. Now where was I…" Naruto poked his forehead; thinking hard, "Ah yes! WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU PICK UP YOUR BXXXXY PHONE?!"

"I was in the meeting and you expect me to pick it up?!"

I snarled when our faces were inches apart. I had no intention of letting that Uzumaki having the best of me. We ARE best of friends alright. Since who-knows-how-and-how-long was it. However, one thing I could clearly remember was this guy saved my behind during teenage mess.

Long story short: He made me make him my first friend.

And don't ever let that single-celled male know about how much appreciate him for hanging around most of the time despite annoying. Running errands, driving me around and kept me occupied during the bachelor days.

Land, sea or sky; he's the driver.

"And you'd say you were **COMING.** Your message said so but since when were you already here!?"

"Excuuuuse me. That message was like…half an hour ago? You just received that? Too bad…," he smirked.

That blondie dared smirk back at me as if this was nothing part of his fault. Irritated at his carefree attitude towards the 'disaster', I pulled him by the collar and we were closer than ever. I had totally forgotten that I had my two children who were watching their superman papa misbehave before their eyes.

"Naruto. My office is at stake! You dare bring those two weasels to wreck my sacred work place."

And at the slip of a tongue,

"Papa, what's a wiisel?" Sara tugged my trousers, asking adorably; before I could answer,

"Weasels are naughty little swimming destructive animals like you."

I nudged Naruto hard. How dare he called my daughter a weasel!

"I am a nawty little wiisel?" she blinked acceptingly.

Stupid, Naruto! The poison to pure, innocent children's minds! I wonder what it would be like if he'd ever raise children of his own in the near future with that attitude of his! But first thing first, I quickly crouched over to my daughter in hopes to correct her like a good papa would,

"Of course not, sweetheart. Weasels are cute little swimming animals that had silky fur and whiskers. They are lovely animals, like **you** my dear," I said smilingly to my loveliest Sara.

She smiled at me as if she understood until,

"Like a b***h?"

O-H-M-I-G-A-W-D!

 ******************************CENSORED********************************!**

UZUMAKI NARUTO! WHAT HAVE YOU ******censored****** DONE TO ******censored**censored****** MY PRECIOUS ********censored******* DAUGHTER?!

YOU ********censored****censored****censored**censored***censored****!**

GOOD FOR NOTHING ************************CENSORED*******************!**

Although she did pronounce the word cutely in big eyes and chubby cheeks; if her mother would ever hear this moment, she'll divorce me!

I dangerously eyed the irresponsible male who had no idea he had just committed crime. It was only two hours. TWO HOURS! And my daughter was tainted by some blue-eyed blond criminal with a foul mouth!

"I'm a bi—"

"No. No. No. Never. No. Nuh uh, Sara! That's not for ladies to say," I quickly cupped my cute daughter's mouth. Definitely, if Sakura heard this, the dream of having an Uchiha Junior Soccer Team is over!

I sighed helplessly; I didn't realize that taking care of the kids could be as physically and mentally exhausting. Sakura never complained about it and smiled at me as if it was a piece of cake. She never requested for extra help aside from Louise assisting her. As a mother, she invested all her time in this rambunctious duo.

Come to think of it, we hadn't have our honeymoon yet since the day she spoke about it at the doctor's; it was the scariest days of my life and later she was pregnant with the twins and shortly they were born and time flew past they were little kids and I was busy along the way.

Yeah, he missed our honeymoon altogether!

We were so busy, individually.

Sigh…I wonder if she would blame me for being care-less as a husband and father…and when time passes more; we'd probably be old and the kids will be all grown up.

It's kind of depressing to mention it that way…Sigh…

"Papa. Papa. Papa!"

I snapped back into reality when my little Sosuke tugged my sleeve. Up close, my little boy was just a splitting image of me with an elegant mix of his mother but overall, me. I patiently waited for him to speak; as parents we just had to be patient towards our children, right?

"PaPAACHUUU!"

"…"

I didn't quite see that coming.

Ugh, Sosuke must be the one who drank juice. I smell carrot!

"I'm hungwy, papa," he said rubbing his nose.

That reminded me that the twins must have gotten here without breakfast since Naruto must have brought them over to the office out of desperation. I nodded and quickly dug for my phone; what am I doing? Call the best restaurant in the city and have them send food over and voila! Problem solved.

But,

Naruto scooped my son off my hands and swung him around; Sosuke liked it and laughed.

"No problemo kiddo! Uncle Naruto's gonna take you little pip squeaks stuffed onto something good!"

Again, that blondie always cut me short in many ways. Moreover, he tries to act like a cool adult but fails to do so afterwards when things didn't seem to go smoothly. I sighed and tried to retrieve my little boy not when the Uzumaki guy refused to hand him over.

"Nuh uh, papa. I know you're going to feed these kiddos with some rough stuff that tastes dull!"

I eyed the guy,

"What do you mean rough stuff? I have the chef make the finest salmon; steamed, fresh salads and yogurt dessert. A well balanced meal for growing children. Now hand my son over."

Sadly, Naruto stubbornly fought me.

"Yuck!" he stuck out a tongue and Sosuke mimicked.

Uzumaki Naruto: a child's bad example! Stop teaching my babies the wrong etiquette!

"No way, papa. I'm not going to let you torture these poor innocent children with bad food any further. Since mommy **isn't** here," Naruto grinned widely with that good-for-nothing cunning eyes directed towards me. "Hey, Sara-chan. Want to have yummy food?"

Oh dear…my little Sara nodded happily. INNOCENTLY!

That sly blondie! He tricked and stole my pure precious adorable and beautiful little Sara away! There he goes running off with my twins to some place—

.

.

I am extremely familiar with…

Loud music blaring though the ceiling speakers, people around talking loudly though not loud enough than the brain stomping music, the thickened air composed of the smell of grilled meat, oil-soaked fries, buttery crusted pocket pies with a variety of jam filling and sweet, sweet caramel topped sundae. Oh and the root beer!

Smooth vanilla ice cream bubbled on top of that gassy root beer with less ice; it's THE float!

Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp!

AHHH!

BUUUURRRAAAPPPP!

Had I not done that in ages!

Oh yeah…this is what I was talking about during those youthful adrenaline days when papa's all rough and gruff and a major bad boy teenager. Well, best that the kids shouldn't take that as an example. However, this place…it's the same old place where the blondie and I usually hang out during those days.

This place in my opinion served the best burgers and root beer float in the city. And look at the size of those fries! It's nothing more than a stinky old place behind the skyscrapers and out of sight on the main stream but no doubt, business was just as good.

The smell of history just sits as still as I sat here watching this world pass by and— Oh no, this wasn't a good time to be admiring life while on the other hand the twins got dirtier by the second. Those two were like puppies; they had yet to grow up from their messing eating habits when food was all over the place.

Mash potato and tomato sauce, everywhere!

Now I get why Sakura specifically told me to feed them instead of having them eat themselves especially Sosuke. The little guy was all play and no eat; little picky eater! I grabbed hold of his mash potatoes which there was only half left after he had fun with and I tried stuffing it into his mouth.

"Open up, Sosuke. Open. Come on, goooooood boy," he tightened his lips when a spoonful of mash potato was right before him. "Oh, how many teeth do you have? Can you show papa?"

I tried to trick him now. However, the little boy didn't seem to show much reaction, in fact, he turned his head away. He was smarter than I think he was: That's my boy!

"Ack! Sara! Don't play with sauce! Naruto! Stop it!"

My little girl had her ten fingers dipped in tomato sauce and scribbled messily on the table and that wasn't just it when the blonde brainlessly joined her sort of fun. Is he an adult, I questioned.

I suddenly began to worry about my baby Sara; if this continues, would she ever be a lady? Look, her undies were showing from her flipped skirt of her dress. AH, I mean DON'T LOOK! And that dress, I specially brought it from a limited edition store overseas and currently it's redesigned with patches of red on the yellow of it.

"Papa. Look, papa. I drew papa!" she pointed at the sauce-drawn 'me'.

It's nothing like me with hair stood up like that and my mouth isn't as crooked and my nose; where is my nose, Sara? Anyway, I smiled from the bottom of my heart and out of the love for my precious daughter.

I don't know how many times I've felt this particular sensation which felt like melted cheese and hot fluffy pancakes drizzled with maple syrup; I felt so touched! Many times yet it never fail to make me fluttery on the inside. I'd identify it as 'living in sheer happiness of a family'.

I gave my little precious girl a peck on the forehead and she returned one on my jawline where she could quickly reach.

See. This is what true love is all about.

DESPITE it came with a price; now my designer suit finally got ruined with a signatory Sara and Her Five Saucy Fingers on my cuff. White, that is.

Oh well, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Papa! Papa! Me too! Me too!"

Awww…my little boy…

We didn't get to exchange kisses when my phone began ringing to that specific ringtone I specially set it for my wife and I would let it sing:

.

 _I love you baby_

 _And if it's quite all right_

 _I need you baby_

 _To warm my lonely night_

 _I love you baby_

 _Trust in me when I say_

 _Oh, pretty baby_

 _Don't bring me down I pray_

 _Oh, pretty baby_

 _Now that I found you stay_

 _And let me love you_

 _Baby let me love you ~~_

 _._

Before the call could end, I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello, baby."

I was tuned into the mood for romance; I picked up the call with a husky voice when I did think that I sounded manly enough to charm the woman on the other side of the line and probably some passing female. I could have a little devilish moment once in a while but let me get this straight:

There would be no other person could make me turn my head twice, stare mesmerizingly, experience mind-blank-heart-pounding seconds and dance in the middle of the street except for that one pink haired woman.

No other person, I said it; **no one** could sound so musical to my ears and had me craving more; like a wonderful symphony, I could listen to all day long and her voice could sound so angelic,

" _You're still living with that ringtone, aren't you?"_

Sakura continued,

" _It's so old fashioned. Change it, you might not want someone listening to it, don't you?"_

This IS the only woman who knows me well enough to guess or read my mind as though answers were written on my face; when at times could be dangerous. I love that ringtone and the lyrics said it all. A jolly song very well matched for a man madly in love.

I think it's quite the suitable song, no?

"Baby, I'll sing it as long as I can and as loud as I please. Why would I be shy to tell everyone how old my love is for you?"

She giggled more and I wish I was there to witness her glowing red cheeks from her bashfulness receiving all the love I could give her. Hey, I love that woman. In and out. No offence, but I love her so much that I confessed my love in public, in bed and even in my dreams. No one, I mean NO ONE would ever understand the love I had for my dearest Sakura, not even the song of my ringtone could describe the value of my love for her.

As we all knew, that she isn't a woman with the perfect outlook or special in any aspect. She's just simple plain female that anyone could miss. But not me. Fate had me heads over heels for this simple woman and I was right. She made me a happy man, I needn't feel that I had a pride to uphold or an image to keep. Being by her side just allowed me to be a simple man with no name or fame; I could slouch beside her all day on the couch at the veranda and we would whisper in the wind, watching the day fly by.

It's one of the things I do during my day off.

Erm…that was **before** we had the twins.

Even if it was after, we did steal some time for ourselves in a quiet corner when the children had naps. Sigh, I am starting to miss Sakura already.

" _You sugar coat a lot, Sasuke."_

She added.

"Only when it is true."

Sakura sighed helplessly at me; I know there's a smile behind the phone. Her voice seemed so near yet we were so far away.

"I love you."

I uttered; forgetting the noisy world and everything around me, I could only hear the voice of the woman I love in my mind. She paused;

" _How are the kids?"_

Must she always spoil the moment?

I know she is shy but that isn't the way to kill our lovey dovey moment. Why must she bring them up and not give us a moment more through the phone. Our distance was great enough and now…ahem…the kids just created that little 'mommy gap' between us.

I am freakin' jealous alright!

"Great!" I replied hyperactively.

" _Did they sleep well?"_

"Of course!"

" _Did you put on their socks before bed?"_

"Duh!"

I immediately lied; I wouldn't tell her that I had a hard time keeping them under control during the night when they underwent serious mood swings. Who would care about putting socks on for them in the midst of the turbulence?!

" _Are they eating well?"_

Crap!

"Uh huh!"

Ouch, I could feel my tooth growing loose at each lie I made.

" _Make sure you spoon feed Sosuke or he'll be playing with his food without touching it. Be sure to keep an eye of Sara, she'll put anything in her mouth."_

I unconsciously nodded.

True, true, very true!

" _Why is it so noisy on your side, dear? Are the twins with you? Where are you?"_

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Could she PLEASE not ask too many questions I couldn't answer?

"We are outside and the twins are with me. Don't worry."

" _Oh, what did the children had for breakfast?"_

"Breakfast? Oh, erm, they—"

"Hi ya, Sakura-chan!"

Before I could lie another lie, Naruto had slipped the phone off my hands, disengaged me from my communication with Sakura. I wanted to scream but I realized that that guy was trying to save me. I watched him chat happily over the phone with my wife; after all, she was rather smitten with Naruto and the blonde could tell jokes anytime unlike me. No offence but…I did envy him for the qualities I couldn't possess. He's not only funny but bright and the brimming smile could just blow someone away which made him the centre of attraction among his friends.

Many, I mean. He had way better friends when he chose to stick to me.

I didn't know the reason neither I bothered to asked now that I gave it a thought. We just…glued to each other ever since.

When I said that this guy saved my behind; he did it countless of times and right now, he's doing me a favour as well.

Naruto ended the conversation with Sakura without bothering to pass it back to me; the sound of him hitting the 'End' button allowed me to sigh in relief. About lying, I wouldn't want Sakura to worry. It has been a long time since she went home and I would want her to enjoy herself just a little more without bothering to think about home for a while.

A mommy's job is tough and she deserved a good time out.

The Uzumaki blonde smirked at me when he returned my phone. It's all well done, his crooked smile said.

"Thanks, buddy."

He grinned widely like he always would then said,

"Well, it's not like I'm doing it for free!" he joked.

I smiled, knowing what he meant.

.

And that evening, I decided to let myself loose a little…with my two juniors no doubt.

We, the four musketeers, all headed to some cramped old restaurant for noodles and barbeque; again, it's one out of many of mine and Naruto's teenager-days hang-out place where the skewers were excellent.

Rephrase, the blonde and I declared it as the best!

Really, I wasn't being biased but check out all these fancy skewers; they had meat in a long list of flavours in the menu. And my favourite part was 'Today's Special' at the far most corner of the menu; the day's menu could be REALLY special and somewhat exotic.

Very.

Okay. So I currently had my eyes drooling all over the skewers on the grill set in the middle of our table and the aroma…ummm ummm!

Aside from that and this time, I was sure to feed Sosuke and strap Sara up properly. The twins were actually easy to handle after I managed to catch up with their little habits.

Tonight had tonnes of meat over the charcoaled grill, a balanced diet of salad and strictly no booze on the table when the kids around so we had a variety of juices lined up.

Sosuke was all carrot; the picky eater just loved that orange vegetable in particular. I had no idea where he got that healthy favourite from and definitely it didn't come from me. I bet he could drink that all day.

Sara was better as I knew her but I didn't know that she would reject the entire fungi family in her menu and had the tendency to flick it off her plate. Well, it wasn't just mushrooms I noticed she wasn't too fond of capsicums too.

They went…one…fly…two…fly…three…somersault…and fly…four, five, six, blah, blah…!

Sweetheart, princesses wouldn't behave as such!

She stared at me with her big round eyes, batting her lashes innocently after I told her to quit that habit of hers. She pouted her lip and rolled her eyes away from me.

Erm...She's mad at me?

My, my, my…I never knew my princess IS a little princess to begin with. Papa wasn't home much to see many other sides of his babies. But definitely I knew that the twins had personality opposites of their genders.

.

Alright!

We had a full belly but we're not headed straight home but the bowling alley. Whistle! That rhymes. Hmm…it was such a wonderful night with the moon shining and without Sakura whining. Oops.

Okay, let's make it sound this way. I would like to have some fun with the kids and spending this quality 'papa time' wouldn't hurt, right? Moreover, I've gotta show the juniors how cool their papa was.

We head to this bowling spot unfortunately this wasn't the one Naruto and I usually loiter at back in the days. The usual ran out of business and was transformed into some shady arcade.

How sad.

I'm not boasting. I'm not boasting. But just let me state my record that I'm THE 'Bowling Prince' once; not just handsome on the outside but I had the quality to swipe down those pins with one strike. Oh, not forgetting to mention that the girls squealed all over me at my striking pose?

Oh, wonderful times.

Now it's time to recall that sweet taste of fame and show it off to my twins!

Here goes nothing. Ready, steady, I'll just have to make the ball spi—

ACK!

M-My back!

Oh crap, I'm not joking about this; age had just caught up on me and I couldn't feel as flexible as I **was**. Not that I am at the age I could move as I please. Moreover, office work has its consequences. I hardly went to the gym for the past year due to work and fancy dinners. This was just bad.

"Yay! Papa! Yay!"

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

The twins cheered at my 'performance' from the side lines while I was here worrying about my own condition. They sure were excited I could see.

Lucky me everything was fine. I wouldn't want to end up like Louise and get myself stranded in bed for like…weeks? Poor Louise.

"Hey, are you okay, bud?" Naruto rushed up to me after he got a strike. I was impressed when he could still bowl like it was nothing.

Fine. I admitted to the fact that I am growing stiff. In the end, I got kicked out of the game and sat alongside with the twins; we watched Naruto play with some other random players who so happened to be interested in a match.

Despite I didn't get to participate, I enjoyed watching the other players and their game this evening although I think sitting at the side lines looked lame. But, I had my own fun; sharing a close bonding moment with the kids when we, no, **I** was given the opportunity to snuggle with my children while we spectated.

Both Sara and Sosuke cheered for their Uncle Naruto very much. We had more juice, yes, carrot was no exception.

Naruto played well, I'd say. He hadn't lost his touch ever since we hardly had time to spare for the sport and the guys he just met weren't shabby either. The scoreboard was intense to watch when everyone was closely matched to one another. I grew excited as well.

Conclusively, Naruto didn't manage to win. Lost by a couple of points. The guy was just as carefree and laughed over his defeat. Well, not totally when he earned a few friends in the process and exchanged numbers. I had not forgotten that this has happened at the end of any random match we undergone in the past. The norm just never dies.

I smiled away.

And this time, we all headed back to the mansion…including Naruto that was; he decided to come with us and helped himself to a sleep over without me agreeing. I had nothing to mind about that guy since it wasn't the first or perhaps I should say I had forgotten the day since he began to make the Uchiha residence his second home.

With him around, the mansion was all noisy and less rigid. That was BEFORE, the twins were born. Now,

I had no idea and I could least anticipate on Sosuke's mood swing issue; the boy suddenly switched on to 'Mommy Mode' and got into his serious whining business. Additionally, it's getting late into the night and aside from the fact that the neighbours were miles away from the mansion I wouldn't want him to cry all night long.

He's tired and I **am** as well.

"Sosuke, awww, don't cry baby boy. Mommy will be home soon. Good boy."

Words didn't help; I sighed watching the young child cried with reddened eyes and runny nose. Oh, the poor thing. His little tummy will get ballooned up filled with unnecessary air and later the hiccups. That aside, the sight of him made me want to cry as well. Sara was all quiet by my side staring at her baby brother before she turned to me.

She said nothing but bat her thick black lashes while staring at me…as if I was the guilty party! Baby, I'm trying. I'm trying real hard ya know.

Kids. I still got a long way to understand them I realized. Sigh….

"HEY! HEY! HEY!"

Out of the blue, just, out of the blue!

Naruto popped out of nowhere and without me noticing that he snuck into the room unannounced. Perhaps I was getting stressed to hear anything else at the moment…And to my astonishment;

I promise that wasn't hallucinating despite the dim bedroom light that might cause deceiving images to look **REAL**. I had full confidence in my pair of eyes that the blonde was in a pink tutu, holding a wand with that kind of magical star at the end and had glittery fairy wings.

Additionally, he adorned himself with a set of long blonde wig. And lipstick.

L-I-P-S-T-I-C-K!

Seriously…I expected the least out of him and I was in no shape to keep up with his unreasonable charade or whatever fancy he was up to at this moment!

The guy looked utterly stupid. I wouldn't want to know where he got the outfit. He could have sniffed it out of some old junk or wandered into some of the mansion's historical belongings in which I didn't bother to sort out myself. It was part of his hobby whenever he dropped by. But right now the sight of him in PINK was just horrible!

"Naruto, please. Can't you see this isn't the right time for something like that?" I sighed, holding my head from the growing headache at the sight of the jester.

If I had the mood, I would be more than happy to accompany him, however, I was about to reach my limit for the day…

The sapphire eyed male winked at me with a crooked smile. I was too tired to depict his hidden message, well…it wasn't so hidden after he began spinning around the room, ballerina-tiptoed and dancing while swinging that wand here and there.

Before I knew it, orchestral music started playing from all four corners of the room!

Ahem, let me brag that the room was installed with audio systems of the highest quality, controlled from the tip of a finger. Sakura requested especially for the kids; at first I didn't quite understand the value of it and now I do.

With Naruto singing along with the music and dancing, Sosuke copied. The little guy accompanied the blonde in spite that he had different movements.

What should I say?

My boy spun around, tiptoed and performed his routine **GRACEFULLY**! Like in a ballet.

Oh, heavens. I wanted to cup my face off the scene. No I didn't, I watched. Far from being embarrassed initially I grew up to be a proud father of the boy.

Sosuke was a softie all along. I knew. It was a fact since he was still sucking his mommy's milk. I just so didn't want to express the thought that he loved the PINK side of life. Whereas his sister swapped sides with his,

My princess Sara was the knight of the evening. She threw a white cape over her shoulder, wore a His majesty's crown and wielded a sword.

It seems other than having a musical theatrical display, they played a story where the fairy (Naruto), the knight (Sara), the princess (Sosuke) and,

"Papa! Papa! Hurry up wear this!" My little girl approached me with a red cape. "You are the Supa-man. You're supposed to save the pwincess!" she said.

I got the picture I should be Superman but I didn't get the idea why would there be superman in a historical era. Anyway, I shouldn't think too much and play along since bedtime stories never made sense in my opinion.

It's the kids' thing. Yeah.

And so I was to play Mr Superman, the good guy and Sara as the bad guy. Aww, wasn't she adorable to have her papa being the nice guy?

I smiled to myself, happily; the joy that bud from the bottom of my heart drew a smile on my face despite I didn't like the Superman costume of a red cape and red OUTER underpants. I even jumped on the sofa and bed just to have myself 'flying' into the air to defeat the evil white knight and save the princess captured by the fairy.

Hmm, I didn't know that the fairy was a villain from the beginning or just so suddenly they changed their minds and made a twist.

Now that I noticed, there was a trunk full of these toys at the corner of the room. A collection of costumes both large and smaller sizes brought an unconditional smile to my face. It was silly of me to have taken such a long time to understand what was on and about in this room and the hours spent during my absence as a father.

It was all Sakura, Louise…and Naruto.

They were the ones who kept the twins company and taught them things both significant and insignificant. They kept my children as children. Preserved their innocence and allowed them to grow as children of which I missed the chance to.

No way have I done this before during my entire childhood. Jumping onto the sofa, running around the room and playing endlessly were impolite in mother's eyes. Therefore, I had never done this before and…it was fun.

Tonight, I felt…free.

And it was all thanks to the twins…and Naruto.

I couldn't have done it without him.

The night was late and the mansion had nothing but the merry voices from us having fun; playing until we drop. Before I knew it, everything turned quiet, Naruto was snoring away on the floor and so did I and the twins who snuggled under my arm each. I was getting too exhausted to move another muscle or think but I knew today had ended.

"Sara…So…suke…yawn…put on…your…soooo…c…ksss…..Zzzzzzzzzz…"

The last thing I remembered, it was all pitch black and I didn't realized that I was fast asleep.

It was long day…

.

* * *

 **Okay, that's all for the chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and I had to confess that I didn't had much time to check thoroughly for mistakes and I knew my grammar sucks as ever. So please forgive me for now.**

 **It took me quite a while for this one so I am sorry about the delay and thank you so much for the review(s) that I've got in the previous chapters. Many thanks again.**

 **So…I'll see you in the next chapter. I hope you had fun reading this and hope I could get some feedback or reviews throughout the story. Let me know what you think; it's all welcomed. :D**


End file.
